User talk:Shadowdemon137
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tumblrpony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Shadowdemon13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amazing Mr. X (Talk) 23:43, April 2, 2012 Table of Contents Sorry, just saw you removed the "General Synopsis" heading from Ask Discord Whooves. I agree that it's not needed for form, but Contents box won't appear until its there, and if we add more details to the page, we'll need a contents box. Ictiv 01:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've got it. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 01:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin status There, that's admin status for you. I honestly did not expect this wiki to grow quite so large in such a small period of time, and you seem to know your stuff, so get to it! :Thank you. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 01:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hello! I was just wondering if there's any pointers, restrictions, etc. to editing/adding pages. I'm looking forward to becoming an active wikia contributer, and I just wanted to know if there's anything I can do, even as a new starter! Borkers 01:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I just finished editing my pony tumblr thing a midooglepony tumblr thing a midoogle and now I need to put a link on the front page. I haven't quite figured out that part. Can you help with that? Dizzykat28560 03:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Add categories to your page that reflect what it is. It'll appear on the front page accordingly. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 03:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Got It! Thanks. Would've never figured that one out. LOL. Goodnight! Dizzykat28560 03:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Hello! I'm one of the more active RPers on here. Once I'm done working on my own character's page, I'll see if I can get a few others up. Also, I have a suggestion as well. I am thinking about putting a sort of activity level on certain pages, three to be specific. Ponies that are active are "Active" of course, ponies that are taking a small break are "on hiatus" and last of all ones that are completely dead would be labeled as "inactive." Archivemod 05:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Any help is good help. A friend of mine should be getting an infobox done soon so it can list all the major points of a page/tumblr, so I can add the option of posting if the page is active, on hiatus, or inactive. 05:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the edits to my page. I wrote that at 4am and I've never made a wikia page before :P Keep up the good work! Sol :I've made several wikia pages and I'm a bureaucrat for the MLP wikia. I'm glad i could help :) 17:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Eyepatches This is silly, but I don't want to risk edit warring you. Eyepatch is one word, no hyphen. Wouldn't bother you with it, but I'm rather fond of the Ask Candlelight Song blog, and I'd like its wiki page to be as close to perfect as possible. :) -- Black-Vertex 22:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Huh. Might just be my spell check. Thanks for the notification. 22:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) some questions i just wanna ask what do you want on the mod and event templates? –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 21:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever you think should go on it. For memes and events, I at least want a date started/ended on it (roughly), for memes I want something that says where it started, and for mods, a part that lists all the different tumblrs they operate. If I think of anything else, I can add it in when you're done. 21:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :got this one down. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 17:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Obsolete category Hey. Just a confirmation; the Ask category page seems to be exactly what the Ask blog page is, except that the latter is more fleshed out and has more users. I've left a message on the talk page, figured i'd leave one here, too. ~Qofi 17:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Just spotted this message, so adding an update to Qofi myself. Those empty-category things are auto-generated whenever a user adds a custom category to their page; Shadow, I, and the rest of the mods are hopefully going to give the categories a spring clean when things are quieter, but I'll slip in and adjust that now. In general, you can just edit the categories to the correct name yourself, and those extra pages will vanish. :) -- Black-Vertex 22:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the welcome. I hope Ask SketchPad is a good contribution to your Wiki hey shad I saw i am an admin here, but could you please revoke it? possibly put me down to a 'rollbacker'? i understand you want me to help and all but i think i need to get in a lot more edits before i rightfully gain an admin status. and rollbacking would just be fine with me :) –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 21:41, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I mainly gave you admin rights to access the templates. I'll fix that. Just send me a message on any templates you want to edit and you can't. 21:43, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Some Templates ill be able to acess, also i made a Mod infobox, feel free to add or remove anything –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 23:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry! Please unblock me! Im really sorry and promise to behave. Please just give me another chance! Im so bored without being able to chat with everyone! You dont understand how boring it is! One more chance and i promise to behave! At least shorten my block! Please Shadow if you are reading this i want to say im sorry. Im sorry for harrasing you and everyone else and have learned my lesson. So please unblock me! I will do anything to be unblocked again and promise to behave. So please think about it for me. I promise to listen to the admins and mods and to be nice and not use caps. If i screw up again go ahead do what you want but please just give me one more chance! RainbowDash28 20:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've changed your block to one week. If you ever do this again, I will not take any sorry anymore. 20:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey shad I know your busy, but if you need any help 'decorating' the wiki you can ask me :) *Idea for the wordmark *The background should be the color of the Tumblr dashboard *Link colors should be what it is on the dashboard Thats all I got. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 01:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin roll call Hi there. I'm just sending a quick message out to all the other admins/moderators I know, just to see who's still around. If you are, great! If you could take a moment to reply here or on my page, that'd be wonderful. If you're not... then this message probably won't bother you. :D Black-Vertex (talk) 18:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still here, but I haven't been doing much for the wiki. 19:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Not a problem! Just wanted to see who else was still around. Hope everything's going okay! /) Black-Vertex (talk) 19:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Powder Fluff Hiya. I'm quite certain that Powder Fluff is written by the same person as Cyberbully Fluttershy (heck, check the list on the mod's blog). The forum page is an unconventional way of creating content for a blog, but it's all done in good humour, so I'm happy to let it pass. If you expand the box halfway down the Powder Fluff page, I've half-secretly added an entire section explaining the truth. Oh, and just in case you're feeling a little annoyed by this bizarre use of the wiki, Tabs has even included an apology (of sorts) directly to us. Can't say fairer than that. - Black-Vertex (talk) 20:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :So, she's insulting herself on a wiki page about her character with another one of her characters that she made, but it's actually her talking about... Ugh... Nevermind... Thanks for explaining it though. 20:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) The Broken Hearts Club. Just BTW I'm also a Tauros and was named Zachary at birth. I thought that was interesting. ~Qofi 17:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I have a question Good morning/afternoon/evening, Shadowdemon137! I am the one who's working on page about "Ask Chili Pepper" in Tumblr Pony Wiki and I would ask you to take a look on this page, because I need some advice from you. And another question is, could you say how to take the page on the category page? I don't get it because I could't find any more information about it. Thank you in advance! Chili-pepper-editor (talk)